


Wintery Walks

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account)



Series: Femslashfics (2018) [57]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Established Relationship, F/F, Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 16:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17124875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: Niënor clutched her cloak and furred shawl tightly as she stepped outside to meet Nellas.





	Wintery Walks

**Author's Note:**

> For this [prompt](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/139838.html?thread=5274942#cmt5274942) at the three sentence ficathon on dreamwidth.

Niënor clutched her cloak and furred shawl tightly as she stepped outside and tried not to shiver as she went to meet Nellas, waited for her at the edge of the woods.

"Greetings, Nellas," she said with a small smile.

"Well met, dearest Niënor," Nellas answered with a smile of her own. "Given the cold, I did not think that you would want to walk with me."

"Your company is more enjoyable than lingering among unruly brothers, Nellas. I enjoy our walks no matter what the season," Niënor responded calmly.

"I enjoy our walks as well. Come, my love, I have more words to teach you in my tongue," Nellas said as she reached for Niënor.


End file.
